The Book of Destiny (FanFic)
Criticism encouraged! This is a fanfiction set in Pantala, set after the second Tree Wars. Prologue “Are you sure they’ll find it?” The golden and rose-pink dragon paced back and forth. '' ''“Depends,” the entirely black dragon replied. “On what?” “The ancestors that come before them.” “What if they don’t find it?” “Then everything will be lost.” The black dragon turned her head, the light glinting against the silver scale underneath her eye. '' ''“How will we save them then?” '' ''“Sunstreak,” The black dragon intertwined her tail with the golden’s. “In almost every possible future, they do find it. By one way or another.” Chapter One “Rose, put that book down!” North grabbed her friend’s tail and started to drag her away from her book. “The books we need are over here.” Rose reached back for the book as she was dragged away, but it slipped through her claws. “North! I was reading that!” “But you don’t need to be, we need to read these books,” North pulled Rose around a corner. Rose lay there in submission, as they turned the corner to find Birdwing surrounded by stacks of books. “What are we even looking for?” Rose couldn’t remember, she had been reading when their teacher had given the assignment. “We need to write an essay, and make a presentation, about either the history of HiveWings or LeafWings.” Birdwing replied, tossing a book titled The History of LeafWings, and Their Boring Culture, by Cockroach the HiveWing. North picked it up, “This doesn’t exactly look reliable.” “It doesn’t need to be completely true,” Birdwing said. “It’s not like our teachers, or really anyone, know the complete history of the LeafWings,” Rose pointed out, “We just have to show what we learned from the books provided.” “Exactly,” Birdwing nodded, “So are we doing LeafWings?” “Sounds good to me!” North replied. Rose shrugged, “I guess.” “Everyone, take a book,” Birdwing tossed them each about about LeafWings, all of them written by HiveWings. “Let’s get reading!” North pawed through a book that was titled LeafWings. Some things she knew like: '''This tribe had green and brown scales, and wings shaped like leaves.' ''While other things she hadn’t know, such as: 'Could absorb energy from sunlight and were accomplished gardeners; Some were rumored to have unusual control over plants. The last known queen of the LeafWings was Queen Sequoia, about sixty years ago, at the time of the first Tree Wars.' “Did you know some of them can contol plants?” North asked, showing them the page that said so. “I knew that,” Rose said. Birdwing cast a sideways glance at Rose, “I didn’t know that. We can use it in our presentation,” she slid a piece of paper over to North, “Make a note of it.” North picked up a quill and wrote: ‘LeafWings can absorb sunlight for energy, and some can control plants.” She decided to write down Queen Sequoia, maybe they would find something else about her later. Chapter Two Carpenter threw open the library doors, “This is it guys!” The librarian shushed him, “Oops, sorry.” “Do we really have to read?” Abispa groaned. “We all know you like to read,” Hornet said quietly. Abispa huffed, “I do not!” “Yes you do,” Carpenter laughed. “Do not,” Abispa grumbled. “Well, you’re gonna have to read today,” Carpenter reminded him. They settled in a corner of the library, passing by a group of SilkWings who were sprawled over books about LeafWings. Carpenter kinda wished they didn’t have to share a library with the two other tribes of Pantala. “Which tribe are we going to do?” Hornet asked quietly. Abispa shrugged, “You’re the oldest. Why don’t you choose?” Hornet shook her head vigorously, and whispered, “No. No. No. I don’t think I should. It’s up to you two.” “I think we should do SilkWings,” Abispa suggested. “Why?” Carpenter asked, slightly disgusted. Why would they want to learn about those lower than them? But it was either SilkWings or LeafWings, so they didn’t have much of a choice with lower dragons. “They’re interesting,” Abispa said, “And so colorful!” He picked up a book and flipped to a random page. “Did you know they can be any color except black?” “That’s a well known fact, Abi.” Carpenter drawled, “Have you ever seen a black SilkWing?” “I’ve seen one that was close to black,” Hornet spoke up timidly, “They were a very dark blue. Or maybe it was green.” “Well, now that we’ve all agreed that SilkWings aren’t black, maybe we should begin,” Carpenter suggested sarcastically. Hornet picked up a book delicately, then looked around, as if she was worried someone might take it from her. This timid dragonet bothered Carpenter to no end, she was older than him, so he was meant to respect her, but sometimes he just wanted to inject her with his paralyzing nerve toxin. "Did you know we’re descended from SilkWings?” Hornet asked. “WHAT?!” Carpenter shouted, earning several scattered “shhhhhhh”’s. “What?!” “We’re descended from SilkWings,” Hornet repeated. “Give me that,” Carpenter pulled the book away from Hornet, and he read it, right there on the page, it said ‘All HiveWings are descendants of the NightWing Clearsight, and the SilkWing Sunstreak.’ “That can’t be possible.” Carpenter stuttered. Abispa leaned over, “Looks pretty legitimate.” He shrugged, “What’s wrong with being descended from SilkWings? We’ve still got all these cool powers that they don’t have.” He punctuated his sentence by showing off the stingers that came out of his wrists. Carpenter couldn’t figure out why it felt wrong, but it just did. Chapter Three Cacao, Fir, and Kapok sat in the back of the library completely unnoticed. No one ever saw them, it was they blended into the library walls and bookshelves. Cacao could see himself, and his two friends so it’s not like they were really invisible. It just seemed like that. Like each student from each school, even the HiveWing Academy, and the SilkWing School, they were doing a project on either of the other tribes. They had reluctantly decided on the HiveWings. Cacao had debated with Fir and Kapok, who really just didn’t see eye to eye with him. Just because technically the HiveWings had control over all of them, didn’t mean they couldn't learn about them. They had already finished writing their report, and now we're working on memorizing their speech, and the answers to any questions they might have to answer. “Who was the last queen before Queen Leafcutter?” Fir fired at them. “Queen Wasp,” Cacao and Kapok answered simultaneously. “What were Queen Wasp’s greatest “achievements”?” Cacao asked them. “Winning the Tree Wars, enslaving the SilkWings, and attempting to kill off all remaining LeafWings,” Kapok answered quickly, a small smile crossed his face. “Perfect,” Cacao complimented him. “What abilities to HiveWings have?” Kapok asked. “Deadly stingers extend from their wrists,” Cacao answered. “Venom in claws or teeth,” Fir replied. “Paralyzing nerve toxin,” Cacao responded. “Boiling acid from a barb on their tail,” Fir continued. “And emanating a horrible stench,” Cacao finished. “I think we’re ready,” Fir concluded, smiling. “What should we do now, then?” Kapok asked. “Let’s just look around,” Cocoa said. He skimmed his claws against the spines of books, books titled things like Potter and the Animus’ Stone, Sea and the Olympians, and The Starving Games. None of them sounded that interesting to him. His claw hit against a book, and dust flew into the air. He coughed as he pulled it out. It was beat up, and clearly hundreds of years old, and the loopy claw writing on the front titled it, The Destiny of Pantala. “Guys!” Cacao jumped up, “Look what I found!” “What is that?” Kapok asked. “It’s a book,” Fir replied, seizing it from Cacao. She opened it, and read the first page out loud. “‘The War has finally ended if you are reading this.I do not know what the outcome will be, but in most possible outcomes, it does not end well. One of the tribes rules over the other two, but remember, that you alone can fix it. Only the chosen ones can read the words of this book, and if you are reading this, you have been chosen.’” Fir looked up, shocked. “Chosen?” She looked back and forth at Cacao and Kapok, “You guys can read this, right?” Cacao looked over her shoulder, “I can read it.” “Me too,” Kapok replied. “So all three of us are the chosen ones?” Fir asked, astonished. Maybe you should finish reading it,” Cacao snatched the book back from Fir, he continued reading the page: “You are not the only one, though. There are nine of you. You will all be in the same place at the same time. You must show this book to everyone, to see who else can read it. And when you are all together, you will be able to read the rest of the book.’” Kapok let out a small groan, “So it’s not just us?” Cacao sighed, “I guess not.” “Well,” Fir stood up, “I guess we better get asking.” Chapter Four Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)